lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1x03/Transcription
Transcription de la version française de l'épisode 1x03 - Scénario: Damon Lindelof Réalisation: Jack Bender Note: Cette transcription est faite à partir des dialogues de la version française de l'épisode. Ce n'est pas une traduction des dialogues de la version originale anglaise. Certains mots, expressions ou phrases peuvent donc parfois être différents de ce que donnerait une traduction des dialogues de la v.o. Les descriptions se trouvant entre crochets ne font pas partie des dialogues de l'émission et sont insérées pour permettre de mieux situer le contexte. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [Début de l'épisode.] [Jour. Sur la plage, des survivants fouillent les bagages. Un peu à l'écart, Jack tente de soigner le marshal.] MARSHAL: Méfiez-vous d'elle. Elle est dangereuse. JACK: Essayez de ne pas bouger. MARSHAL: Je dois la retrouver. Je dois la ramener. JACK: Oui, vous le répétez tout le temps. Mais à chaque fois que je vous demande de qui il s'agit, vous retombez dans les vaps. Vous avez de la fièvre. À mon avis, vous êtes en train de délirer. MARSHAL: Mes menottes, mes menottes. Où sont mes menottes ? JACK: Pourquoi ? MARSHAL: Poche droite de ma veste. JACK: Comment ? MARSHAL: Poche droite de ma veste ! JACK: D'accord. [Jack va prendre une feuille de papier dans la poche de la veste du marshal et la déplie.] MARSHAL: Elle est dangereuse. Elle est dangereuse. [Jack regarde la feuille. Il y voit deux photos de Kate, l'une de face et l'autre de profil. Kate y porte une plaque au cou sur laquelle il est écrit: "Harrison Valley Police 961136".] [Changement de scène. Jour. Kate, Sawyer, Boone, Sayid et Shannon sont sur le chemin du retour vers la plage après leur équipée dans les hauteurs pour essayer de faire fonctionner le transpondeur.] BOONE: La nuit tombe. SAWYER: Alors accélère ! BOONE: Pauv' plouc ! SAWYER: Vas-y, répète ? SAYID: On devrait camper ici. SHANNON: Camper ? Ici ? SAYID: Ouais, ici. SAWYER: Moi, j'm'arrête pas. Bon barbecue ! SAYID: Traverser la jungle en pleine nuit ? Excellente idée... SAWYER: Ouuuh ! Vous croyez que les arbres vont nous attaquer ? SAYID: Non. Ce qui va nous attaquer, c'est ce qui arrache les arbres. SAWYER [en montrant le pistolet qu'il tient à la main]: Si t'es si inquiet pour moi, t'as qu'à me rendre mon chargeur. KATE: Commencez plutôt par ranger votre arme. Sayid a raison. Si vous continuez, vous n'arriverez pas à la plage. SAWYER: Je peux savoir pourquoi ? [Kate et Charlie manifestent un air inquiet.] KATE: Vous pouvez me croire. [Changement de scène. La nuit est tombée. Les mêmes personnages, autour d'un feu de camp. Sayid place une roche par terre.] SAYID: Ça, c'est l'Australie [il désigne la roche]. Ça, c'est nous [il montre la torche qu'il tient à la main]. SAWYER [d'un ton narquois]: Bravo professeur. SAYID: Il y a deux jours, nous décollons de Sydney. Nous suivons la route habituelle par le nord-est, celle de tous les vols commerciaux à destination de Los Angeles. Le pilote a bien dit qu'il avait perdu toute communication avec le sol ? KATE: Oui, après six heures de vol. Il est reparti sur les Fidji. SAYID: Donc, on a changé de cap. Mais avec la panne radio, personne ne l'a su. On a rencontré la turbulence. La suite on la connaît. [Sayid éteint sa torche en la frottant sur le sol.] KATE: D'après le pilote, on se trouvait à plus de quinze cents kilomètres de notre cap. [Note: en v.o., la distance mentionnée dans la phrase est "one thousand miles".] CHARLIE: Et alors ? Ils... ils nous retrouveront. Ils ont des satellites assez puissants pour prendre en photo votre plaque d'immatriculation. SAYID: Dommage qu'on n'ait pas tous une plaque d'immatriculation. CHARLIE: Eh, bah. Bonjour l'optimisme ! SAYID: Pour prendre une photo il faut d'abord viser. Les satellites prennet des photos, mais quelqu'un leur dit où viser. CHARLIE: Ah. Eh, merde. SAWYER: Super la démonstartion, professeur, j'ai adoré. Donc on est sûr qu'on est au milieu de nulle part. Et si maintenant on parlait de l'autre truc. Si on parlait de la transmission qu'Abdul a interceptée. La nana de la radio qui disait "ils sont tous morts". Le message passe en boucle depuis combien de temps, déjà ? KATE: Ça fait seize ans. SAWYER: Seize ans. Si on parlait de ça. BOONE: Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va falloir le dire aux autres. SHANNON: Ah oui ? Et on va leur dire quoi ? BOONE: Ce qu'on a entendu. SHANNON: T'as rien entendu. Et moi je suis pas traductrice. SAYID: On ne dire rien à personne. Il n'y a rien dont on soit sûr. Si jamais on leur répète, on provoquera une panique. Leur révéler ce que nous avons entendu, c'est leur ôter tout espoir. Et perdre l'espoir, cela peut être extrêmement dangereux. KATE: On va mentir. [Changement de scène. Nuit. Sur la plage, Jack et Hurley construisent un abri à l'endroit où ils ont placé le marshal.] HURLEY: C'était quoi ? Un dinosaure ? JACK: C'était pas un dinosaure. HURLEY: T'as dit que tu l'avais pas vu. JACK: Non, je l'ai pas vu. HURLEY: Alors comment tu sais que c'en n'était pas un ? JACK: Parce que les dinosaures ont disparu. HURLEY: Hein ? Oh, ouais. [Hurley regarde le marshal.] Alors, comment il va ? On dirait... qu'il va claquer. JACK: Il va pas claquer. HURLEY: Il est jaune, en plus. JACK: Sa blessure s'est infectée, mais avec les antibiotiques on devrait en venir à bout. HURLEY: Et sinon ? JACK: Ses organes vont cesser de fonctionner. Les uns après les autres. Si son abdomen devient rigide, alors... HURLEY: Il a l'air d'en baver. JACK: Oui. [Hurley aperçoit la photocopie de la photo de Kate, la déplie et y jette un coup d'oeil.] HURLEY: C'est quoi, ça ? Hé, Jack !... C'est quoi ? [Jack lui enlève la feuille des mains.] Qu'est-ce tu crois qu'elle a fait ? JACK: Ça ne me regarde pas. HURLEY: Elle a pas l'air de rigoler, hein ? JACK: Hurley !... [Dit sur un ton signifiant qu'il ne veut pas en parler.] [Logo LOST à l'écran] [Changement de scène. Les membres du groupe de l'expédition sont endormis autour de leur feu de camp. Quelqu'un s'approche et prend le chargeur dans la poche de Sayid, qui se réveille.] SAYID: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? [L'incident réveille le reste du groupe.] BOONE [il tient aussi le pistolet]: Je monte la garde. Ils l'ont dit, c'est dangereux ici. SAWYER: Quoi, tu m'as tiré mon flingue ? SHANNON: [s'adressant à Boone] Arrête, tu n'as jamais tenu une arme de ta vie. au groupe Il est pour l'interdiction des armes. Il va aux manifs. BOONE: [s'adressant à Shannon] Non, je vais pas aux manifs. SAYID: Donne-moi cette arme ! SAWYER: [d'un ton narquois] Ouais, file-la à Al Jazeera, il va nous protéger. CHARLIE: Al Jazeera, c'est une chaîne de télé. BOONE: Laissez tomber, je la garde. SHANNON: On n'a qu'à lui donner, à elle [elle désigne Kate]. [Tous se tournent vers Kate.] CHARLIE: Ouais. On devrait la confier à Kate. SAYID: Moi, ça me va. [À Boone] Tu le fais ? [Bonne remet le pisolet à Kate.] [Plan sur le visage de Kate. Son: "wouuush".] FLASHBACK [Jour. Intérieur d'une étable. Kate est endormie sur du foin. Elle est réveillée par le son d'un fusil qu'on arme.] RAY [qui tient un fusil pointé vers Kate]: Bonjour. KATE: Bonjour. RAY: Vous dormez dans mon étable. KATE: Désolée. [Après un moment, Ray baisse son arme. Kate se lève. Il y a quelques moutons en arrière-plan.] RAY: Comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? KATE: À pied. RAY: À pied ? KATE: Oui. RAY: Et vous venez d'où ? KATE: De la ville. RAY: La ville la plus proche est à quinze kilomètres ! KATE: C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis épuisée. RAY: Comment vous vous appelez ? KATE: Annie. RAY: Vous avez faim, Annie ? [Changement de scène. Jour. Kate et Ray dans la cuisine de la maison. Kate déjeune avec appétit.] RAY: Alors, vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous faisiez sur ma propriété ? KATE: J'ai plus un rond. RAY: Vous êtes Américaine ? KATE: Canadienne. Je viens de finir mes études et j'ai eu envie de voir le monde. L'Australie figurait en premier sur ma liste, alors j'ai pris un avion pour Melbourne, mais comme j'avais pas de point de chute, je me suis mise à marcher. RAY: Melbourne est à plus de cent kilomètres. KATE: J'aime bien marcher. RAY: Et c'est par hasard que vous avez atterri dans ma ferme... KATE: J'aime bien les fermes. RAY: Vous avez déjà travaillé dans une ferme ? KATE: Oui. RAY: Ça fera huit mois mercredi que ma femme est morte. Elle m'a laissé avec trop de travail et un sale prêt sur les bretelles [note: en v.o. "a hell of a mortgage"]. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, vous serez logée, nourrie et bien payée. KATE: Ça va. [Kate vient pour lui serrer la main droite. Ray place son bras droit sur la table pour montrer qu'il s'agit d'une prothèse.] RAY: Non. Je suis gaucher. [Il rit.] [Plan sur la figure de Kate. Pas de son "wouush".] [''FIN DU FLASHBACK] [Jour. Sur la plage, Hurley court en direction de l'abri-infirmerie de Jack.] HURLEY: Jack ! Jack ! Hé, mon pote, ils sont revenus. [Sur la plage, Sayid s'adresse à un groupe d'une vingtaine de survivants assemblés en face de lui.] SAYID: Comme vous le savez, nous sommes allées en haut de la montagne pour aider l'équipe de sauvetage à nous localiser. Malheureusement, le radio-émetteur n'a pas réussi à capter un signal. Nous n'avons pas pu envoyer d'appel de détresse. [Parmi les audieurs, plans sur Kate, Shannon, Sun, Jin, Michael, Walt, Richard, Craig.] Mais nous ne renonçons pas. En rassemblant du matériel électronique, commem vos téléphones portables, vos ordinateurs, je pourrai doper l'émetteur et réessayer. [Plans sur Charlie, Boone, John.] Seulement, ça peut prendre du temps. Alors, à partir de maintenant, il va falloir rationner la nourriture. Il faut également mettre en place des bâches pour récolter l'eau de pluie. [Plan sur Neil. Hurley et Jack approchent et se joignent au groupe d'auditeurs.] Nous devons constituer trois groupes. Avec un chef pour chaque groupe. Un groupe pour l'eau, c'est moi qui m'en charge. [Kate se dirige vers Jack.] Qui s'occupe du matériel électronique ? Vous ? Pour la nourriture ? Très bien. Qui est volontaire pour s'occuper de l'eau avec moi ? [Note: le sens de cette dernière phrase diverge de la v.o., où elle était: "And I believe a third group should concern themselves with the construction of...".] [Kate rejoint Jack, un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe.] KATE: Salut. JACK: Ça va ? KATE: Il y a... Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. JACK: D'accord. Je t'écoute. [Kate et Jack s'éloignent du groupe. Hurley et Shannon les regardent s'éloigner.] KATE: Si on n'a pas pu envoyer de signal, c'est parce que... il y en avait un autre qui bloquait la fréquence. Et ce signal-là, on l'a entendu. C'était un signal de détresse envoyé par une femme. Elle disait que tous les autres étaient morts, que quelque chose les avait tués. Qu'elle était seule sur l'île. Le message, ça fait seize ans qu'il est diffusé. Je voulais que toi tu le saches. JACK: Bien. Autre chose ? KATE [elle regarde en direction de l'abri-infirmerie]: Il va s'en sortir ? Le type avec le bout de métal ? JACK: Il a une chance sur deux. KATE: Il est revenu à lui depuis ? JACK: Seulement quelques secondes au cours de l'intervention. KATE: Il a dit quelque chose ? JACK: Non. [Un peu plus tard. Sur la plage, des survivants s'affairent. Jack et Hurley transportent un siège d'avion.] HURLEY: Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? JACK: Elle n'a rien dit. HURLEY: Mais tu lui as dit que tu savais, hein, tu lui as dit ? JACK: Je ne sais rien du tout. HURLEY: Bah, quand même, tu sais que les flics lui ont tiré le portrait. Et qu'on a trouvé des menottes. Et aussi qu'y a ce type qui n'arrête pas de marmonner "elle est dangereuse, elle est dangereuse". JACK: Ça ne me regarde pas. C'est pas mon problème. HURLEY: T'as raison. On laissera Jos-la-fièvre s'en occuper dès qu'il ira mieux. JACK: Ça risque pas d'arriver si on lui trouve pas des antibiotiques plus costauds. HURLEY: Et ceux que j'ai trouvés dans la... JACK: C'est pour les infections de l'oreille et les mycoses. HURLEY: On a déjà regardé partout. JACK: Les bagages en cabine, on les a pas faits. HURLEY: C'est à l'intérieur de l'avion. JACK: Oui. HURLEY: Mais... dans l'avion, il y a les cadavres. Et les cadavres,... ils sont morts. JACK: Je vais y aller. Toi, reste à côté du blessé. HURLEY: Ouais. Ouais, super idée. [Un orage se profile à l'horizon. Changement de scène. Jack est à l'intérieur du fuselage, une mini-lampe dans la bouche. Il fait le tri de médicaments dans les bagages à main. Il entend du bruit et pointe la torche dans cette direction. Sawyer apparaît, avec aussi une lampe à la main.] SAWYER: Bouh ! JACK: Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? SAWYER: Mon marché, comme vous. JACK: C'est du pillage. SAWYER: Ah, ça c'est une question de point de vue. JACK: Il y aquoi dans votre sac ? SAWYER: (...), clopes, quelques magazines de fesses. Et dans le vôtre, il y a quoi ? JACK: Des médicaments. SAWYER: Eh bah, évidemment, ça se passe de commentaire. JACK: C'est une habitude chez vous de voler les morts ? SAWYER: Hé, il serait peut-être temps de se réveiller, toubib. Les secours viendront pas. Et vous perdez votre temps. Ce type que vous essayez de sauver, la dernière que je l'ai vu, il avait un bout de métal gros comme ma tête qui lui sortait du bide. Je voudrais savoir... Combien de cachetons vous comptez utiliser pour le sauver ? JACK: Autant qu'il faudra. SAWYER: Ah ouais ? Et combien il en reste ? Je crois que vous réalisez pas bien. Vous êtes encore dans le monde civilisé. JACK: Ah oui ? Et vous, vous êtes où ? SAWYER: Moi ? Au milieu de la jungle. (Il ricane.) [Changement de scène. Sur la plage, Charlie utilise un fauteuil roulant pour déplacer quelques bagages. Claire peine à déplacer une valise sur le sable.] CHARLIE: Oh, oh, attends. Je vais la prendre. Je m'en occupe. CLAIRE: Merci. [Charlie place la valise sur le fauteuil.] CHARLIE: Là, c'est bon, c'est bon. Allez. Ça a de bons côtés. Le propriétaire de ce fauteuil est sûrement mieux là où il est qu'avec nous. C'est bon. [Sun transporte une valise.] SUN [en coréen, sous-titres v.f.]: Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton sac. JIN [en coréen, sous-titres v.f.]: Vraiment ? Voyons voir. C'est pas ça. SUN [en coréen, sous-titres v.f.]: Je continue à chercher. JIN [en coréen, sous-titres v.f.]: Viens là. SUN: Eh ? JIN [en coréen, sous-titres v.f.]: Tu t'es vue ? Tes habits. Tu es sale. Va te laver. Sun. Je t'aime. [Retour sur Claire et Charlie, qui déplacent le fauteuil portant les valises.] CHARLIE: Et le bébé ? CLAIRE: Il va bien, je crois. CHARLIE: Tant mieux. Et ton... ton... ton mari, est-ce qu'il était... à bord de l'avion ? CLAIRE: Oh, non, je suis pas mariée. CHARLIE: Ah. CLAIRE: Je sais, je suis hyper-moderne comme fille. CHARLIE: Après tout, pourquoi s'embarrasser des mecs? Franchement, ils sont bons à rien. [Ils rient.] CLAIRE: Alors, comme ça, vous avez escaladé toute cette montagne pour rien. Vous avez pu capter aucun signal de là-haut ? [Hurley sort en courant de l'abri-infirmerie en tenant trois bouteilles d'eau vides. Il arrive face-à-face avec Kate.] KATE: Oh, pardon. HURLEY: Euh, j'allais chercher de l'eau. KATE: On se connaît pas. Je m'appelle Kate. [Ils se serrent la main.] HURLEY: Enchanté, Kate. KATE: Salut. HURLEY: Hurley. KATE: En fait c'était Jack que je cherchais, je pensais le trouver là. HURLEY: Oui, non, euh... Il est parti chercher des médicaments. Là-bas. [Hurley aperçoit le pistolet que Kate porte à la ceinture.] KATE: Où ça, dans l'avion ? HURLEY: Euh? Oui. Oui, il est, il est, euh... Il f... il faut vraiment que j'aille chercher de l'eau. [Hurley part en courant en direction de la mer.] [Il commence à pleuvoir. Sayid et d'autres survivants s'affairent à placer des bâches pour recueillir de l'eau de pluie. D'autres survivant courent se mettre à l'abri. À l'intérieur de l'abri-infirmerie, le marshal semble inconscient. Kate s'approche très près de lui et regarde son visage. Plan sur le visage de Kate. Son: "wouuush".] [FLASHBACK] [Nuit. Dans la cuisine de la maison de Ray, dans le garde-manger. Des pots portent des étiquettes 2003 et 2004. Kate déplace un panneau, révélant une cachette où elle prend une liasse de billets de banque. Ray entre dans la cuisine.] RAY: La banque vous aurait déroulé le tapis rouge si vous aviez mis tout ça sur un compte. KATE: Les tapis rouges, c'est pas mon truc. RAY: Vous cachez votre paie dans une boîte en fer ? Il fallait me demander, je vous l'aurais gardé. KATE: Je sais pas faire confiance. RAY: Vous seriez partie sans me dire au revoir ? KATE: Je vous avais laissé un mot. RAY: Vous avez passé près de trois mois ici et à chaque fois que j'ai voulu que vous me parliez de vous, vous avez eu ce drôle de regard. Ouais, celui-là. Alors, j'ai plus posé de questions. Je me suis dit que vous sortiez peut-être d'une histoire qui s'était mal finie, que vous vous étiez enfuie. J'ai toujours su que vous repartiriez un jour ou l'autre. Mais j'espérais que ce serait pas au milieu de la nuit. KATE: Je regrette. RAY: Oui. Moi aussi. [Kate s'apprête à sortir.] RAY: Annie, pourquoi vous restez pas cette nuit encore, hein ? Et demain, je vous conduis à la gare dès la première heure. C'est promis.first thing in the morning. I promise. KATE: D'accord. RAY: Bien. Je comprends, vous savez. On a tous droit à un nouveau départ. [Plan sur le visage de Kate. Son: "wouush".] [FIN DU FLASHBACK] [Dans l'abri-infirmerie, suite de la scène où le visage de Kate est tout près de celui du marshal. Le marshal ouvre soudain les yeux et se met à étrangler Kate. Jack arrive dans l'abri.] JACK: Nom de Dieu ! Lâchez-la ! [Jack repousse le marshal. Celui-ci entre en convulsions.] JACK: Respirez, respirez. Regardez-moi, regardez-moi. Allez ! [Le marshal redevient calme.] JACK: [s'adressant à Kate] Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? KATE: Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il respirait. Et c'est là que... qu'il m'a sauté dessus. Il a voulu m'étrangler. Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? JACK: Les antibiotiques ne font pas d'effet. Il a une hémorrhagie interne. Et sa température est montée à 40. Et son abdomen est rigide. Il faut qu'il boive. sort de l'abri pour aller chercher de l'eau. Kate le suit. Il pleut toujours. KATE: Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? JACK: À propos de quoi ? KATE: À propos de lui. JACK: Je t'ai dit. Il faut qu'il boive. KATE: Il va souffrir ? JACK: Quoi ? KATE: Est-ce que sa mort sera rapide ? JACK: Non. Ça sera pas rapide. Ça prendra deux, trois, peut-être quatre jours. KATE: Et il souffrira ? JACK: Oui, il souffrira. KATE: Et t'as pas moyen d'abréger son supplice ? JACK: J'ai vu ta photo avec ton matricule. Désolé, mais moi je ne suis pas un meurtrier. [Plan sur le visage de Kate sous la pluie. Pas de son "wouush", mais la musique d'une chanson de Patsy Cline.] [FLASHBACK] [Jour. Kate et Ray sont dans un camion sur la route. Ray conduit. Il roule du côté gauche de la route, comme il se doit en Australie. La chanson "Leaving' On Your Mind" de Patsy Cline joue à la la radio.] RAY: Est-ce qu'on écoute Patsy Cline au Canada ? KATE: Tout le monde écoute Patsy Cline. [Ray jette un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur.] RAY: Vous avez faim ? KATE: Je mangerai dans le train. RAY: C'est sûr ? Je connais un petit snack qui fait dans le burger à tomber. [Ray regarde dans le rétroviseur.] KATE: Vous regardez quoi, Ray ? RAY: Quoi ? [Kate regarde dans le rétroviseur latéral et voit qu'une voiture suit le camion de Ray. Dans ce plan du miroir, Ray paraît rouler du côté droit de la route.] KATE: Vous savez depuis quand ? RAY: Seulement deux jours. J'ai vu votre photo au bureau de poste. Ils ont dû apprendre que vous étiez dans le coin. KATE: Mais pourquoi ? RAY: Ils offrent 23 000 dollars de récompense. Je vous l'ai dit quand on s'est connus, j'ai un sale prêt sur les bretelles. Si ça peut vous consoler, ça a pas été une décision facile, Annie. KATE: Je m'appelle pas Annie. [La voiture qui suivait accélère et vient se placer sur la gauche du camion de Ray. Ray roule donc maintenant du vrai côté droit de la route. C'est le marshal qui est au volant de l'autre voiture. Plan sur le visage de Kate. Pas de son "wouush".] [FIN DU FLASHBACK] [Retour sur le plan du visage de Kate sous la pluie sur l'île.] [Changement de scène. Walt et Michael sous la pluie. Michael finit de construire un abri.] MICHAEL: Qui c'est ce type avec qui tu parlais ? WALT: Quel type ? MICHAEL: Bien, le chauve, là. WALT: Oh, monsieur Locke. MICHAEL: Monsieur Locke ? Ce monsieur Locke, il a des enfants ? WALT: Il m'a pas dit. MICHAEL: Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors ? WALT: Je sais pas. MICHAEL: Comment ça tu sais pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? WALT: Ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est un secret. MICHAEL: Il t'a interdit de m'en parler ? WALT: Non. MICHAEL: Alors c'est quoi ce secret ? WALT: M. Locke a dit qu'il lui est arrivé un miracle. MICHAEL: Oui eh bah il nous est tous arrivé un miracle. On a survécu à un crash. Bon, je veux que tu arrêtes de trainer avec ce type. WALT: Pourquoi ? C'est mon ami. MICHAEL: Eh, moi aussi je suis ton ami. WALT: Si t'étais mon ami, t'aurais retrouvé Vince. (Note: en v.o., il s'agit de Vincent.) MICHAEL: Walt... Tu sais,... j'ai pas dit que j'avais renoncé. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour retrouver Vince. WALT: Non, c'est pas vrai. MICHAEL: Mais si, je t'assure. WALT: Tu n'en as rien à faire de Vince. MICHAEL: Et moi je te dis que j'irai le chercher dès qu'il s'arrêtera de pleuvoir. Écoute moi, je te dis que ton chien je vais te le ramener. [La pluie cesse.] [Changement de scène. Plan de la jungle.] MICHAEL [se parlant à lui-même en marchant parmi les hautes herbes]: C'est pas vrai. "Dès qu'il s'arrêtera de pleuvoir"... Super idée, Michael. Je vais te le retrouver ton chien. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de marcher dans cette foutue jungle hantée à la recherche de... [Michael entend du bruit.] C'est toi, Vince ? [Son d'animal.] Hé, Vince ! C'est toi, mon vieux ? [Grognement d'animal. Michael se sauve à la course dans la direction opposée. Il finit par arriver à un endroit où il se trouve soudain face à face avec Sun, qui est à moitié nue, en train de se laver.] MICHAEL: Oh ! Il y avait quelque chose qui me poursuivait, alors je... Je l'entends plus... Mais vous feriez peut-être mieux de... de rejoindre les autres. Oui. J'ai rien vu, rien du tout. Si... si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, j'ai rien vu... rien. [Changement de scène. Dans l'infirmerie, le marshal crie de douleur. Plus loin sur la plage, John taille un bout de bois. Charlie vient s'asseoir près de lui.] CHARLIE: Vous fabriquez quoi ? LOCKE: Un sifflet. CHARLIE: Ah. Une fois je me suis servi de flûtes tribales quand on était en studio. Je suis dans un groupe. [Les cris de douleur du marshal sont entendus sur la plage.] vient rejoindre Boone. SHANNON: Ah, j'en peux plus. Je voudrais qu'il soit déjà mort. BOONE: T'as le sens de la compassion. [Sayid va voir Jack, qui remplit des bouteilles d'eau à même l'eau recueillie dans un bâche.] SAYID: Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? JACK: Non, c'est bon. Merci. SAYID: Ils sont tous sur les nerfs. Ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe dans la tente. JACK: J'essaie de lui sauver la vie. SAYID: Beaucoup disent que vous n'y pourrez rien. [Jack ne répond pas.] [Changement de scène. Nuit. On entend toujours les plaintes du marshal. Kate se prépare à allumer un petit feu sur la plage, mais elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a plus d'allumettes. Sawyer arrive avec un briquet.] SAWYER: Vous voulez du feu ? [Kate fait signe que oui. Sawyer lui lance le briquet. Kate allume le feu.] Je suis venu vous remercier. Vous me demandez pas pour quoi ? KATE: Pour quoi ? SAWYER: Pour m'avoir pris le flingue. KATE: C'est pas moi qui vous l'ai pris. SAWYER: N'empêche qu'il est à votre ceinture, pas à la mienne. Je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir sur moi à cette heure. Parce que tous ceux qui sont en train d'écouter ce pauvre type hurler de douleur savent savent ce qui reste à faire. Le seul qui puisse le faire, c'est celui qui a le flingue. Allez, faites pas l'étonnée. Je vous ai entendue dire la même chose à super-toubib. Il ne reste plus qu'une balle avec ça. Si on n'est pas en pleine tragédie. [Dans l'infirmerie, Jack donne à boire un peu d'eau au marshal.] MARSHAL: Écoutez-moi. JACK: Non, vous devez rester calme. MARSHAL: Écoutez-moi. Peu importe ce qu'elle fait ou ce que vous pouvez ressentir pour elle, ne la croyez pas. Ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Elle ne reculera devant rien pour s'échapper. JACK: Mais de quoi elle est coupable ? MARSHAL: Je veux la voir. JACK: Dites-moi ce qu'elle a fait. MARSHAL: Je veux la voir, la voir seule. Elle vous a eu, vous aussi. [Plan sur Kate, qui s'approche de l'infirmerie. Pas de son "wouush", mais le son d'une automobile qui accélère.] [FLASHBACK] [On revoit quelques secondes de la scène où le marshal place sa voiture sur la gauche du camion de Ray. Ray conduit encore du mauvais côté (droit) de la route. Une voiture passe en sens inverse, ce qui force le marshal à laisser passer le camion de Ray devant lui sur le bon côté (gauche) de la route. Ensuite, le marshal accélère de nouveau et se place cette fois-ci sur le côté droit du camion de Ray. Kate saisit le volant et le camion quitte la route du côté droit et se retrouve dans le champ, où il fait plusieurs tonneaux et prend feu. Kate sort du camion et traîne Ray, inconscient, jusqu'en sûreté près de la route. Le marshal apparaît et pointe son pistolet sur Kate.] MARSHAL: Salut, Kate. [Plan sur le visage de Kate. Son: "wouush". Fin du flashback.] [Kate est dans l'abri-infirmerie avec le marshal.] MARSHAL: Qu'est-ce que c'était ? KATE: Quoi ? MARSHAL: La faveur. KATE: Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. MARSHAL: Juste avant qu'on s'écrase. Rappelle-toi, tu voulais me demander une faveur. [Plan sur le visage de Kate. Son: "wouush".] [FLASHBACK] [Jour. Dans l'avion, pendant la turbulence, peu avant l'écrasement.] UNE VOIX DE FEMME: Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît. Nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulence. Nous vous demandons de regagner vos sièges et d'attacher vos ceintures. KATE: J'ai une faveur à vous demander. MARSHAL: Sans blague. Ça c'est la meilleure. [Coup soudain de turbulence. Un bagage frappe le marshal à la tête. La queue de l'appareil se détache. Plan sur le visage de Kate. Son de l'appareil en chute. Fin du flashback.] [Suite de la scène avec Kate et le marshal dans l'abri-infirmerie.] MARSHAL: Alors ? KATE: Je voulais que vous veilliez à ce que Ray Mullen ait bien ses 23 000 dollars. MARSHAL: Quoi ? Le type qui t'a vendue ? KATE: Il était couvert de dettes. [Note: en v.o., Kate utilise plutôt l'expression de Ray: "He had a hell of a mortgage".] MARSHAL: T'es unique dans to genre. T'aurais pu t'échapper. Pourquii t'es restée pour lui venir en aide ? KATE: Je suis libre, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. MARSHAL: C'est ça que t'appelles être libre ? Kate, je vais mourir, pas vrai ? KATE: Oui. MARSHAL: Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas-y. sur Jack, qui se tient à l'extérieur de l'abri. Hurley vient le rejoindre. HURLEY: Yo ! Alors, où est la fugitive ? JACK: Sous la tente. HURLEY: Et tu l'as laissée seule ? JACK: Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire ? Avec ses cinquante kilos toute mouillée. HURLEY: Bah, elle a quand même un flingue. JACK: Quoi ? [Jack se met à courir vers l'abri.] HURLEY: Elle est armée, je l'ai vu. Il était (...) de son... de son... [Jack arrête de courir en voyant Kate sortir de l'abri.] JACK: Kate ! [Son d'un coup de feu provenant de l'intérieur de l'abri. Sawyer sort de l'abri, le pistolet à la main.] JACK: Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? SAWYER: Ce que vous pouviez pas faire. Écoutez, je sais, c'est votre boulot de médecin de sauver les gens. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait et c'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Vous trompez pas, ça me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. Mais on pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. [Plaintes provenant de l'intérieur de l'abri.] HURLEY: Oh, non ! On fait quoi, là ? [Jack et sawyer entrent dans l'abri. Jack tente d'arrêter le saignement à la poitrine du marshal.] JACK: Vous avez tiré dans la poitrine ? SAWYER: J'ai... j'ai visé son coeur. JACK: Vous l'avez raté. HURLEY [qui se tient à l'entrée de l'abri]: Alors, il... il est pas mort ? JACK: Vous lui avez perforé le poumon. Il va mettre des heures à mourir. SAWYER: C'était ma dernière balle. JACK: Dehors. Sortez ! [Hurley s'éloigne. Sawyer sort. À l'extérieur, il essaie de s'allumer une cigarette mais n'y arrive pas.] SAWYER: Merde ! [Les plaintes du marshal cessent. Jack sort de la tente et s'éloigne.] [Changement de scène. Jour. Au coucher du soleil, John est assis sur la plage et souffle dans son sifflet. On n'entend aucun son. Vince sort de la jungle et approche. John va trouver Michael qui est allongé et se repose.] JOHN: J'ai trouvé le chien de votre fils. MICHAEL: Quoi ? JOHN: Vince. Je l'ai attaché à un arbre là-bas. Je sais que Walt vient de perdre sa mère. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si c'était vous qui lui rameniez son chien. Là-bas. MICHAEL: Merci. JOHN: Y'a pas de quoi. [Jack est assis sur la plage, tout près de l'eau. Kate vient s'asseoir près de lui.] KATE: Je veux que tu saches ce que j'ai fait. Pourquoi il me poursuivait. JACK: Je veux pas savoir. Cela n'a pas d'importance, qui nous étions. Tout ce qu'on a pu faire avant l'accident, ça compte pas. On est tous morts il y a trois jours. On devrait avoir droit à un nouveau départ. KATE: D'accord. JACK: Ça te va ? [Kate fait signe que oui.] [En fond musical, la chanson "Wash Away" de Joe Purdy. Hurley, des écouteurs sur la tête, écoute apparemment cette chanson. Jin regarde Sun, qui dort. Boone apporte des verres fumés à Shannon. Sayid donne un fruit à Sawyer. Sur les morceaux de tissu qu'il s'est enroulés aux doigts de la main gauche, Charlie remplace le "F" de "FATE" par un "L", ce qui donne maintenant "LATE" (sous-titres v.f.: TARD). Claire se repose près de l'eau. Michael amène Vince en laisse à Walt. John, assis un peu plus loin, les regarde.] [Logo LOST à l'écran] [Fin de l'épisode.] 1x03